Danse Macabre
|unnamed jutsu=No |jutsu classification=Kenjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Hougou, Hougou/Old, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Danse Macabre is a form of kenjutsu that was created by Hougou to use with his sword Mugendai. This form of swordplay focuses specifically on the use of many swords at once. Techniques The Danse Macabre follows seven steps that are each their own technique and can be used for different purposes. First Step: Arc of Heaven Hougou will hold his blade in the air and stack all his blades together creating one giant blade that towers above him. He will then swing the blade down into the ground effectively cutting anything in it's path. The sheer force of the wind that is generated by this could blow away a building. Second Step:Dust Hougou will hold his blade at his side and place all his extra blades in a semicircle behind him and at various places above or below him. He will then swing the swords in a horizontal motion to his other side and the other blades will follow slicing up anything in front of him including the ground. This is named based on the fact that it will normally kick up a large dust cloud upon use. Third Step: Dark Moon Hougou creates a large whirling ball of swords above his head and sends it after the opponent while he attacks separately. This moon of swords can crush the opponent with relative ease or simply fire off swords out of its mass. Fourth Step: Saint Trinity Hougou places his sword in front of him and places masses of swords around him. One mass on either side of him and finally the last above him. He will then make the swords spin rapidly and send this drill of swords at his opponent. This drill can even dig through the ground allowing it to burrow through it and attack from below. Fifth Step: Ashes Hougou dashes towards his opponent while frantically and irrationally cutting the air around him as he charges. His swords follow this same pattern but since they are all scattered in a wide pattern behind him most of them will rapidly hit each other and create sparks of fire. The end result of this is Hougou standing far behind the opponent with flames covering the ground he crossed. Sixth Step: Shadow World Hougou rearranges his many swords to create a dome around him and his opponent. The swords making up this dome are so tightly packed together that they completely block out any light from entering the dome. Hougou can launch the swords from anywhere in the dome at his opponent to skewer them or just to make some light. He can also chose to just make the whole dome rain on his enemy. Final Step: Atoms This is the final step of Danse Macabre and it's most powerful. It makes use of the swords and Hougou's speed to cut opponents to atoms. Hougou begins by creating a halo of srods behind him that he them causes to rapidly spin. He then creates dozens more of these and charges the opponent unleashing countless slashes. He once stated that this technique could cut someone 4,000 times per second.